leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Fer'Rox the Void Ravager
The following is a complete relaunch. For the original version, see Ferox (2013). Reference art by Christian Fell | role = EmptylordSkirmisher | damage = 3 | toughness = 2 | control = 2 | mobility = 2 | utility = 0 | difficulty = 2 | resource = Fury | range = 125 | rangetype = Melee | ms = 340 |as_base=0.67 |dam_base=55.376 |arm_base=24.712 |mr_base=30 |hp_base=517.76 |mp_base=60 |hp5_base=6.512 |mp5_base=0 |as_lvl=3.3 |dam_lvl=3.2 |arm_lvl=3.4 |mr_lvl=0.5 |hp_lvl=82 |mp_lvl=0.5 |hp5_lvl=0.9 |mp5_lvl=0 }} Abilities ) bonus attack speed|attack speed}} for 4 seconds (on-hit), which stacks versus champions. This bonus is modified by both critical strike chance and the target's . |targeting=Passive |affects=Self |notes= * Damage against non-champions will not increase the amount or refresh the duration once the effect is empowered versus champions, unless the amount of attack speed gained would be higher. * Havoc scales with critical strike. }} Ferox slashes once with his claws and then a second time seconds later, dealing physical damage on each slash to enemies hit. |description2= If both slashes hit an enemy champion, Ferox will perform a third slash after , which briefly enemies hit and them by 85%. The slow decays over 1 second. |description3 = Ferox can move during Maul but . |leveling= | }} |leveling2 = |angle= 80º |cooldown= 8 seconds |costtype= |range=650 |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |notes = * Animation: clockwise cleave, anti-clockwise cleave then an upheaving cleave. }} For the next seconds, Ferox stores a percentage of damage taken as Grey Health. After the 4 seconds, Ferox restores health equal to his Grey Health |leveling= 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65% |cooldown= 12 |costtype= |details=false }} Ferox's basic attacks generate stacks. Carnage can only be activated while at 5 stacks. |description2= Ferox removes active slowing effects and rushes forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies he passes through. |leveling2= 60 / 85 / 110 / 135 / 160 |range= |cooldown=No Cooldown |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |notes = * Animation: a tight barrel roll, similar to , with his claws out-stretched. }} Ferox gains 1 for every % of his maximum health}} that he takes in damage. |description2= Upon reaching 100 Fury, Ferox seeps void energies over the surrounding area, forming 21 pools in a sawn-off diagonal pattern and dealing physical damage to enemies hit. The pools linger for 10 seconds and enemies take physical damage for each pool they move through. |leveling2 = }} ;Gallery Emptylord ArcaneBarrier.png|The icons are courtesy of Guild Wars 2. Emptylord Fer'Rox Concept by Christian Fell.jpg|Reference art by Christian Fell ;Development History * May 2018 ** Meliorate duration increased to 4 seconds from 1.5. ** Meliorate percentage changed to 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65% from 75% at all ranks. ** Meliorate cooldown changed to 12 seconds from 22 / 19 / 16 / 13 / 10. ** Meliorate healing now occurs at the end of the duration, rather than each time damage is received. * July 2017 ** Rebranded as Fer'Rox the Void Ravager. ** Power Siphon now hits up to 3 times and no longer steals attack damage. Renamed Maul. ** Arcane Barrage no longer grants crowd control reduction, and instead heals for the damage reduced. Now triggers on ability damage, instead of just magic damage. Renamed Meliorate. ** Carnage now removes slows. * June 2017 ** Began relaunch. ** Power Siphon's attack damage theft is now 10% instead of 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30. ** Hyperdrive must now be fully charged to cast but no longer has a cooldown. Range now scales with movement speed instead of charge. Renamed Carnage. ** Descension now triggers area of effect damage as his health is reduced, instead of during a zombie-mode. No longer has a zombie-mode. * September 2014 ** Renamed to Ferox the Deathless Prince. ** Champion moved to the icebox due to VGU having Ferox's ultimate. * March 2014 ** Innate no longer converts magic damage mitigated into attack speed. Instead, grants attack speed on-hit. * March 2013 ** Released Abaddon the Devourer, a champion designed to replicate . Category:Custom champions